Ciel's Day Off
by Candylandbaby
Summary: Ciel decides he needs a day off, even if that means skipping work and responsibilities.
1. Chapter 1

It was only five p.m. and Ciel was already yawning from his days work. Ciel sat his desk, sorting out papers and going through potential contracts and business deals. He looked at the clock hanging above his double wide doors, counted the time until dinner, and hoped to quickly wrap up his agendas for the day. He could hear Finny and Bard walking upstairs talking about their after shift plans and sighed to himself. He needed a day off. Thirty minutes passed by and Sebastian gently knocks on the door to Ciel's room and enters to bring his young master his tea.

"Here you are, young master." Sebastian smiles gently and places a small cup of Earl Grey tea on a small plate on the corner of the desk. "How is work coming along?" Sebastian asked upon seeing Ciel signing papers while resting his head on his arms.

"Tiring. Boring." Ciel answers trying to hold back another yawn.

"Shall we take a break for today and resume tomorrow, young master?"

"No, I think tomorrow I'll go out." Ciel proposed his plan to take a day off. Sebastian stayed quiet for a moment before speaking.

"Young, master. Tomorrow there are many meetings and you still have quite a lot of papers that still need to be looked at for confirmation." Sebastian warily looks at Ciel who's staring back at him irritated.

"I don't care. Reschedule! I'm tired of paperwork!" Ciel raised his voice.

"I'm sorry, young master. That wont work. Tomorrow you must be at the meetings. Gerald Maret will be traveling here all the way from Germany." Sebastian tried to compromise with his stubborn young master. "Just take a break from the paper work tomorrow. Now, try to remove that sully look from your face."

"I'm not attending. Reschedule it." Ciel crossed his arms. He refused to budget.

"Young master, I'm not in a position or a mood to argue with you. Now come downstairs, dinner is ready."

The rest of the night was quiet. Ciel ate dinner, which was served beautifully by Sebastian, was put to bed where he read his favorite book, and eventually very late in the evening fell asleep. Next thing Ciel remembered is opening his eyes to Sebastian opening his blinds to reveal the sun and serving him his morning tea. Sebastian quickly dressed Ciel and proceeded to list his daily tasks.

"Sebastian, didn't I tell you that today I was taking a day off." Ciel menacingly stared up at Sebastian.

"Young master, I told you that was impossible. Today is too busy, let's go out tomorrow. Gerald Maret will be here at four p.m., so you have ten hours." Sebastian tried to plea with his stubborn master once again. Ciel turned his head to the side, pouting. Soon after Sebastian served Ciel breakfast and Ciel found himself once again in his bedroom doing paperwork. Ciel continuously looked at the clock. It was 11:14 in the morning. He finally got up and looked out the window. It was nice outside; the air was cool and Ciel was steaming that he was being forced into his room on this gorgeous day. _I'm done with work. _Ciel thought as he picked up his landline and dialed for a horse and carriage. _He was taking his day off. _Ciel waited a few minutes then walked downstairs to get his shoes on.

"Young master? What're you doing?" Sebastian asked annoyed as he walked down the stairs to check on what the noise was about.

"I'm going to the city. You don't need to accompany me." Ciel spoke and went to turn around until Sebastian grabbed his arm.

"I told you that someone is coming to meet you in a few hours." Sebastian argued.

"And I told you to reschedule." Ciel barked back as he yanked his arm away.

"Young master, you're being extremely childish. You need to be here when he arrives." Sebastian was getting mad.

"GO TO HELL!" Ciel screamed back before groaning as Sebastian roughly grabs his chin to force eye contact.

"I'm giving you this warning, young master. I won't stop you from leaving, but if you're not here before your meeting today at FOUR, then you will be severely punished. Do you understand?"

"You can't touch me." Ciel spit back and stomped out of the room, slamming the door, leaving Sebastian standing there fuming.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel stomped all the way to the carriage, giving the front door of his manor once last glare before jumping in. He hated when Sebastian acted like the boss and lectured him. Though his nerves did jump with Sebastian's threat of a severe punishment. Sebastian had never punished him in any way other than refusing to serve sweets and a swat on the palm if he didn't study correctly. Though none of these punishments were severe, just annoying.

"To the closest library," Ciel hands the carriage driver enough money and sits back, staring out of the window. He was starting to feel guilty that he had left in such a way, especially because he knew he had the responsibilities of being the Earl to the Phantomhive company and Sebastian was for the most part right. _Childish, _Ciel kept recalling what Sebastian called him. He hated being called childish the most.

Eventually, the carriage stopped moving and the driver called out to Ciel, "We've arrived." Ciel jumped out and entered the huge library in front of him. He hadn't been to the library in only a week, but it was one of his favorite places to go. He immediately guided himself to the fiction section and browsed through the stacks until he found Edgar Allen Poe's books. He randomly grabbed one that he'd never heard of and checked out. Once exiting the library, he walked to the closest park and sat down to read. _I'll go back to the manor after I relax soon, _Ciel thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was left at the manor in a general sulk-like mood. Sebastian looked at the clock, realizing the time was already 2:27p.m. and worried whether Ciel was going to be so childish as to miss an important meeting that he'd set up months in advance. He thought about going out and dragging him back the manor early, but he knew the boy was stubborn. He had already started preparing dinner, cleaning the house, setting the table, and making sure the other servants were preoccupied with chores. Now all he had to do was finish the last touches and wait for Ciel.

Ciel suddenly jolted up off the park bench to the sound of a little boy running to go home and tripping over a stump in the ground. He had fallen asleep and the sun was already going down. He sat back down on the bench for a moment, nervous and thinking about what to do. He knew that the sun went down around 4:30p.m. and now he wanted to avoid Sebastian at all cost but as the sun went down the air got chilly. What felt like two hours pass, and it's now pitch-black outside. Ciel still sat on the bench with his arms wrapped around his knees. It was quiet, everybody had retired for the night and he was left cold and hungry.

"Young master," Sebastian spoke from behind the bench, making Ciel jump up and move away. "I had hopes that you'd arrive, but it seems that your responsibilities of being Earl of the company isn't that important to you anymore." Sebastian spoke approaching Ciel.

"I feel asleep." Ciel defended himself.

"Let's go back." Sebastian turned around to walk away expecting Ciel to follow.

"What's going to happen?" Ciel asked standing still.

"Do you recall what I warned you about before you left the manor?" Sebastian reminded Ciel of the punishment to come. Ciel's eyes widened, nervous.

"I'm not going then, go back by yourself!" Ciel shouted backing up but keeping his eyes on his butler. Sebastian sighed at the inconvenience and quickly grabbed Ciel's arm.

"Young master, we need to go home. You'll get sick out in this cold." Sebastian tried to make Ciel understand; however, Ciel just tried to pull away.

"Get off me! It's an order!" Ciel screamed out. But Sebastian remained clasped onto his arm. Sebastian quickly dragged Ciel back to the bench where he sat down and had Ciel remain standing. Ciel wrinkled his forehead, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Young master, since you refuse to go home for your punishment I'll guess I have no choice but to administer it here." Sebastian explained as he put and held the boy over his knee.

"What! You can't do this! You can't hit me! I'm your master!" Ciel struggled to get up for a few moments before he realized it was impossible to escape. "Sebastian…" He gritted his teeth, "This punishments for children…" Ciel whispered.

"Which is exactly what you've acted like today." Sebastian answered before raising his hand up and landing it on Ciel's backside. Ciel gritted his teeth, the pain wasn't the worst, but his face was blood red. Ciel's hands quickly covered his backside.

"If you have to do it take me home!" Ciel requested upon accepting his fate. After all, he had seen Lizzy punished as a child and he doubted it could be that bad, just extremely embarrassing.

"As you wish, young master." Sebastian placed Ciel back on his feet and smoothed his clothes before calling a carriage to go back home. Upon arriving home Sebastian took Ciel straight to his room, locking the door behind them. Sebastian sat down on the bed and called Ciel to him, "Lay yourself here."

"S-Sebastian can't we talk about this." Ciel tried to negotiate. He was trying to stop his heart from beating so fast. "Ugh, can't I just apologize!?" Ciel slowly made his way over to Sebastian. He put his hands on one of Sebastian's legs before looking at Sebastian trying to plead with him before being forced in such a position.

Sebastian gently positioned him, "Are you comfortable, young master?" Sebastian asked. Ciel scoffed at the question. Sebastian grabbed his waist band to his pants before Ciel realized what was happening. "Wait! How can I have any dignity left if you do this?!" Ciel screamed in protest. "Don't!" Ciel grabbed his pants trying to keep them up, but Sebastian just moved his hands and proceeded to de-dress him. "I told you, young master, that it would be a severe punishment." Sebastian reminded. "Punish me differently!" Ciel protested, again, trying to push himself off Sebastian's lap. "I'm sorry young master. You'd made your choice and I have made mine. You'll be receiving a spanking tonight and go off to bed."

Ciel breathing got heavier. "Wait, is this going to hurt?" Ciel asked, confused. He had only seen Lizzy punished and it was only a few smacks with her clothing on. She'd cry but she was a small child. "I believe very much so." Sebastian answered. Ciel burrowed his head into his blankets. Sebastian took his glove off and threw it to the side before lifting his arm up and delivering a few warm up smacks to Ciel's bottom.

SMACK! Ciel managed to stay quiet throughout the warm up spanks, though his bottom was already dark pink. He could feel a sting but nothing too severe. Sebastian again raised his hand after a moment break and really started to punish the boy. SMACK! "Sebastian! That's too hard!" Ciel spoke out not expecting it. SMACK! By the fifteenth smacks Ciel was trying his best not to cry. The small stings that he initially felt now intensified to a deep burning pain.

"Sebastian, please stop." Ciel tried to beg. Sebastian's rhythm wasn't slowing down and the he was at his wits end. "Not yet, young master." Upon hearing Sebastian refuse to stop Ciel threw his hands back in protest, "No more! This is enough! You're hurting me…"

"Young master, it's supposed to hurt. Next time you'll think of this pain before skipping such an important meeting." Sebastian lectured as he grabbed Ciel's hands and painfully pinned them behind his back before continuing spanking his young master. SMACK! SMACK! "Let go of me! Demon! Bastard! I hate you!" Ciel began getting desperate, tears were forming, and he couldn't be seen crying in such a position. Though Sebastian quickly got annoyed from the barrage of name calling and the childish kicking. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Sebastian landed three hard spanks causing Ciel to cry. The crying was soft at first though grew louder as the spanking continued.

"I'm sorry! Please stop Sebastian!" Ciel cried out. Sebastian quickly decided that was enough and picked Ciel up placing him on his feet. Ciel's face was as red as his bottom and he quickly covered it with his hands and continued whimpering through the pain. Sebastian quickly got his young master dressed for bed before tucking him in and leaving the room. He stood on the other side of the door for a moment and listened to Ciel's quiet crying before heading back downstairs.


End file.
